


Freedom

by Katrina_Viv



Series: Aziraphale/Crowley Chronicles [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley talks to God for the first time since he fell, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Emotional, Feel-good, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Miracles, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), Visions, good news, happiness, happy tears, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Viv/pseuds/Katrina_Viv
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley get some wonderful, unexpected news.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Aziraphale/Crowley Chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406455
Kudos: 32





	Freedom

Aziraphale opened his eyes, feeling quite energized. He had just awakened from the most vivid dream.

It wasn't a regular dream - it was so memorable, and purposeful. God had spoken to him.

"Aziraphale, I am officially releasing you from your duties as an angel. Don't worry anymore about doing the right thing, or following any heavenly orders. The other angels are not allowed to bother you anymore. You belong on Earth with Crowley. I'm so glad you found each other - you make each other so happy. I want you to enjoy your life together, guilt-free, for the rest of eternity. You'll still be an angel, so use your powers responsibly. Have a lovely retirement."

\--

Crowley awoke suddenly - he immediately sat up straight when he noticed the glowing orb near the foot of his bed.

"Anthony J. Crowley?" The voice emanating from the orb sounded a bit amused at calling Crowley by the name he had made up just within the last century.

"Y-yes...God?" It had been a very long time since he had heard that voice.

"Yes, Crowley. I've come here myself to bring you good news - I am releasing you from your service to the forces of evil. I know you haven't been actively working with them for some time now, but as of this moment, it's official. No one in Hell has any say in the matter. You will essentially be invisible to the other demons now." 

"So...am I still a demon then? What am I?"

"You can call yourself whatever you like. You'll still have your supernatural powers, so use them responsibly. However, you'll no longer be hurt by church floors or holy water. I've seen how happy you and Aziraphale are together, and how much you love each other - I want you to enjoy your life together, free of guilt and fear, for the rest of eternity."

"Do I get to keep my fancy eyes and black wings and snake powers?"

"Do you want to keep them?"

"Yes...I do. None of those things are inherently evil, and they make me feel like _me_." 

"Your desire has been granted, Crowley," the voice said, sounding a bit amused again.

"Th-thank you," stammered Crowley. "I don't know what else to say. I haven't talked to you in so long…"

"Everything is all right, Crowley. Nothing more needs to be said. Enjoy your retirement."

Crowley blinked, and the orb vanished.

\--

Crowley couldn't fall back asleep after experiencing such a paradigm shift, so he made his way to the kitchen, picked up a plant along the way, and sat at the kitchen table, gently stroking its leaves as he thought about the message he'd just received. A little while later, Aziraphale came into the kitchen as well - he seemed surprised to see Crowley there.

"You can't sleep either?" said Aziraphale.

"You will _not_ believe what I've been through tonight…" said Crowley. "But why are you up?"

"Crowley, God Herself appeared to me, in a sort of vision or dream, and told me that I have been officially set free from my angelic duties! And also that you and I are happy to enjoy our lives together for the rest of time...really, _forever_."

Crowley was surprised - he hadn't expected that Aziraphale would have also gotten a message during the night.

"Angel - ngk - this is hard for me to say without getting really emotional, but - God came to me too - and said - " Crowley went silent for a few moments, tears in his eyes. Aziraphale waited silently to hear the rest whenever Crowley was ready to tell him.

"God said I don't have to be a demon anymore." The words finally spilled out.

Aziraphale reached one arm across the table to gently hold Crowley's hand. 

"I actually don't know what I am now - She said I can call myself whatever I want - but the other demons won't ever bother me again, and I don't have to be afraid of going into churches anymore. But I still get to keep my black wings and snake eyes."

"Oh, Crowley…" Aziraphale was close to tears now, too. "I'm so glad to hear that. I'd love you no matter what, but I do love your beautiful wings and eyes."

Crowley sniffed and rubbed the back of his hand against his nose. "I never thought I'd hear Her voice again. Angel, remember how a few years ago you said that you thought God wanted us to be together? I never quite believed it, but now I know. She was fine with it all along."

Aziraphale smiled a bit, trying to blink his own tears away. "I thought this was sort of funny - the last thing She said to me was 'Have a lovely retirement!'"

Crowley chuckled softly. "I was told basically the same thing. 'Enjoy your retirement.' I know we're plenty old as it is, but it makes me feel a bit elderly to say that I'm retired!" He laughed a bit more, causing Aziraphale to smile and laugh a bit too.

Crowley saw a lamp switch on in the living room. "Did you…?"

"Just seeing if I can still miracle things," said Aziraphale. 

Crowley miracled the light off, making sure that his supernatural powers still worked as well.

"It's funny, angel...I already feel like all my memories of Hell are fading away. They're still there, I just have to reach back further into my mind to access them. But my memories of you are stronger than ever."

"It's the beginning of a whole new chapter in our lives," said Aziraphale. "It's freedom."

"Freedom."


End file.
